The Kingdom of Aquilea
The Kingdom of Aquilea existed in the Iron Age, primarily in the years circa to 1200 BCE to 600 BCE. The Aquilean Kingdom's location on the Italian Peninsula gave it a similar culture to that of the town of Rome. It held many standards in the era, despite being technologically incapable of some techniques. Location The Aquilean Kingdom had conquered 6 modern-day Italian provinces by the turn of the Iron Age. They controlled the provinces of Molise, Abruzzi, Marche, Emilia Romagna, Veneto, and Friuli-Venezia Giulia by the end of the Era of New Encounters. History The Era of the Night-Crawlers The Era of the Night-Crawlers lasted from circa 1100 BCE to 1000 BCE. It was the age where Aquilea's northern provinces were under attack from the ravenous and barbaric Veneti. The Veneti were often called the Night-Crawlers by the Aquilean Kingdom due to the fact that they only raided Aquilean settlements during the nighttime hours. In this particular time period Aquilea found itself expanding and fortifying their territory for protection. The Aquilean Kingdom also formed a large militia from the able villagers in the north, who the king at the time, Ace Ala Campi, described as the 'Night-Guardians'. The Early Age of New Encounters This era lasted from circa 1000 BCE to 900 BCE. In this era, the Aquilean peoples assimilated their first province, opening new trade opportunities with nearby tribes. Many laborers came from the south to work the new and fertile fields. This era started after the fortification near the end of the Night-Crawler era. May people built walls around their farms at this point, mainly for defense. After the discovery of new Bronze-Age military techniques, the Aquilean military crushed the local barbarian settlements. The Dark Aquilean Age This era lasted from circa 900 BCE to 800 BCE. In this era between the two Encounter Eras, The Kingdom of Aquilean started to stagnate as research and expansion in the Aquilean Kingdom stopped as a plague took hold of the people. The plague was not contained by the military nor contested at all. By the end of this age, half of all the Kingdom's northern province's population had been killed by the disease. The Late Age of New Encounters This age lasted from circa 800 BCE to 700 BCE. In this age, the Aquilean people dominated northern areas, nearly doubling its size as a result. Lead by Danielis Filius Edmundi, the Aquilean people took the province that holds modern-day Venice. The Kingdom of Aquilea had also met two neighbors, the Isim and Berezebel. A game of sorts was created similar to the gladiator fights in the Londonium. By this time, the Aquilean peoples had discovered all of the Italian Peninsula, Sardinia, Corsica, and the western Balkan Peninsula. Culture Aquilean Culture is mainly Mediterranean-style with a expressive understanding of engineering. Many Aquilean people marvel at the mud-brick and marble structures that make up their towns. They speak an early form of Latin and had no way of recording things but through voice until about 1100 BCE. The Aquilean people build monuments to their pagan gods and, in the Era of New Encounters, even a coliseum for blood sport and feud. Demographics Based on research conducted on Aquilea in 700 BCE Population: 37,000 Capitol City: Aquilaeurbe Largest City: Aquilaeurbe Language: Latin Religion: Roanism Demonym: Aquilean Founded: c.1200 BCE